Motherly Angsty
by Pii
Summary: Mother's Day special. Angsty? Check it out yourself. Please R&R sorry bad grammar.


_Hello there! Happy Mother's Day! Well, maybe I kinda late, but I didn't know. I don't know when the day is. In Indonesia, we got Mother's Day at December the 22__nd__. I didn't know when it is at international. But yet, enjoy my Mother's Day fic. I made 2 Mother's Day fic, one with comfort, one with hurt. This one is the hurt one. Both for my mother, and yours! Sorry bad grammar, and enjoy._

**Motherly Angsty**

Phantom fell down, a burn caught him on his shoulder. He fell, with hold his shoulder. Exhaustion, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, out, in, out. Injured, bruises everywhere. His eye half-opened, half-closed. He try to move, but he can't. He want to get out, he want to escape, he want to run away from the truth. From the one who chased him, from the one who got him like this…

He need to move on, he need to wake up. Come on, come on.

But he can't. He still lay there, almost passed out. He refuse to give up, he need to stay awake. If he passes out, his secret… his secret will…

**EXPOSED…**

Wow, that's right. Because the one who attacked him still there. And she's no ghost, no enemy, but an ally. An ally on one side, but enemy from the other side. She's… his mom. Madeline, or Maddie Fenton. Ghost hunter, scientist, mother of Daniel- Danny Fenton/Phantom, mother of Jasmine- Jazz Fenton, and wife of Jack Fenton.

Someone walk over him from the shadows, Phantom barely open his eyes widen, trough he can't. The figure walk toward him. She hold an ecto-gun charged on her hands. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Sweats dropping from Danny's face, along with the bloods.

"…Any last words, Phantom?"

Maddie pointed her ecto-gun over Phantom's face. Phantom triggered his teeth, "…yes," he said. Maddie looking at Phantom, make sure he not make other suspicious move, make sure he not trying, or going to escape. Maddie looking at the ghost boy's face. Fear on his eyes. The ghost boy breathe in, out, in, out. Maddie wonders, why Phantom breathe?

Maddie points her weapon closer toward Phantom. She glares at him, "…better fast,"

"…please tell my mom, that I love her,…" Phantom said. Maddie snapped back for a while. He has a mother? Maddie lowered her weapon, but then put it on his face again. "Who's your mother, Phantom?"

"…she's still alive," Phantom muttered, take a deep breath, then continue.

"You know her,"

Maddie confused, she know her? How'd she know her? Even she didn't know about Phantom's life. Maddie, snap out of it. He is going to trick you, it's what Maddie's mind said. She put back her weapon on charge. But Phantom just stay calmly, trough he is scared. Try to speak normally.

"…please tell her,… I feel sorry to her," Maddie don't know what Phantom's talking about. Why he not talk to her mom by himself? Right, he is stucked there. But, why he not talk to her by himself, before this? Why he not go meet her? "What do you mean Phantom?"

Phantom take another deep breath, "…I always acting like jerk to her,… every time she want to talk with me, I ignored her, every time she ask about my wounds, I always say I'm fine,… I always lied to her,… I not tell her the truth,… she even didn't know,… I am dying, she didn't know I am a ghost,… I trough I want to protect her, trough I want to make her not to worry about me, but I ended up making her worry about me,… we're not close anymore, we never have any talk anymore, we never open each other anymore…"

Maddie shrugged, she also never talk to Danny anymore.

Phantom continue again, "…I never meant to be like that,… but I did…" Phantom paused, then continue, "…I feel really sorry to her…" Phantom breathe in and out again. Maddie just looking at him. Why must her? Why he must tell this to her? That's remind her of her Danny, she never talk to him anymore, never bonding anymore, never, never…

Maddie hold her mouth, she misses her little baby so much. She feel guilt, and fear inside Phantom's eyes. She can feel what Phantom feel right now, or maybe what he feel.

Suddenly, a voice appear inside Maddie's mind. He's a ghost, he made up the story. Ghost can't feel. But her mother side feel pity for Phantom, he never talk to his mom like before. Maddie's hunter and mother side arguing each other. She don't know which to believe in, Phantom is lying, or not. But still, she feel pity for him.

Try to stay in defense, Maddie put her ecto-gun on Phantom's face again. She looking at Phantom's deep emerald eyes. It's electrocuted her for a while, the sparkling emerald eyes. Fear filled his eyes. Maddie keep looking inside his eyes, reminds her of her son, Danny.

**But Phantom is not her son.**

Maddie shake her head. No, Maddie. Don't let this ecto-brat fool you, he is a ghost. It's not real. It's not real, he can't feel fear. No fear, for a ghost. Maddie take a deep breath. Looking at Phantom's deep emerald eyes once again. Phantom breathing in, then out. In, out, in, out. Try not be fooled by Phantom, Maddie yelled, "You-you're lying!"

Phantom just looking at her, deep.

"You're lying! That's all lie! Together with your controlled- and framed- story! I bet this one also your made up!"

Maddie looking at Phantom, no, that's not Phantom. That face is Danny's. Her Danny. Maddie confused. Phantom lift his upper lip, going to speak something. Maddie put her weapon on charge, so she's ready to attack him if Phantom going to escape.

"…as you know,…" he said. "I am no lying,…"

Maddie just glares at Phantom. Phantom not moving, just looking at her, then he continue his speech, as he start to close his eyes, "…mom…"

Maddie gasped, and shocked. Phantom closes his eyes, suddenly two lights appear from his chest, and traveled trough his body. One up, one down. Phantom is gone, leaving a boy with spiky black hair, red and white t-shirt, and blue trousers. The boy lay there, replacing Phantom in place. Slowly, he opens his icy blue eyes, "I'm sorry,…" he said.

"…mom,…" he continued, as he said that, he closes his eyes. A scream of horror suddenly come to hearings, the scream of fear, guilt, love, hate, and sorry.

--it's a guilty, angsty, motherly day…

_End…?_

_It's the hurt, if you want to read the comfort one go to my another one, you'll never imagined what will happened. Anyway, if you ask what happened next, it's up to you. It's a shot and it's already ended. Up to you, want to make Danny lays there, dead. Or want to make Maddie brings him back to home. Well, this already done, but yeah. R&R please?_


End file.
